Rumah Ketan
by Ihsukarema
Summary: Bangtan versi Boyband? Ah sudah biasa. Bagaimana jika kita melihat Bangtan, tapi dalam versi keluarga? [BTS Fanfiction. Parents!Namjin. Children!Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung. Seokjin GS. AU.]
1. Hamil!

**A BTS FANFICTION**

 **NAMJIN**

 **Family, Fluff,** ** _and it's gonna be Super Cheesy_** **.**

 **Disclamer: Semua karakter milik Tuhan, aku minjem nama mereka doang.**

 **.**

Satu tahun berselang dan aku baru balik lagi. Maafkan aku ya.

Sepertinya fanfic ini akan menjadi cerita berchapter, jadi ditunggu saja kelanjutannya nanti.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Seokjin pagi itu dibangunkan oleh suara seseorang yang sedang muntah. Mata Seokjin masih sedikit terpejam ketika tangannya meraba sisi kanan tempat tidur, namun nihil. Tiada siapapun di sana. Seharusnya Namjoon masih tertidur dengan mulut terbuka dan suara mendengkur halus. Perlahan, Seokjin menggeser tubuhnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Namjoon- _ah_? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya terdengar suara muntah lagi. Seokjin kemudian memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Namjoon yang sedang bersimpuh di depan toilet sambil menyeka bibirnya.

"Joon- _ah_ kau tak apa?" Seokjin langsung menghampiri Namjoon dan memijat tengkuknya lembut. Pria itu menggeleng lemah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku terbangun dan merasa sangat mual. Tetapi tidak ada yang keluar…" jawab Namjoon sambil menekan tombol _flush_. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel untuk berkumur dan mencuci wajahnya.

"Apakah kau tidak makan tadi malam Joon-ah?" tanya Seokjin, mengingat semalam Namjoon pulang terlambat dan tidak makan malam di rumah.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku sempat makan malam dengan Jackson sebelum melanjutkan laporan."

Seokjin mengambil handuk yang terletak di belakang pintu. Setelah memberi isyarat pada Namjoon untuk menghadap ke arahnya, Seokjin mulai mengusap wajah Namjoon dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya kau masuk angin Joon- _ah_. Beberapa hari ini kau sering sekali pulang larut kan?" ujar Seokjin. Namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. Seokjin berhenti sebentar, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Namjoon.

"Tidak panas…" gumam Seokjin.

"Aku memang merasa baik-baik saja sayang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa mual tadi. Mungkin benar, aku terlalu sering pulang larut dan terlambat makan." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau lebih baik tidak ke kantor dulu hari ini. Istirahat saja di rumah." ujar Seokjin dengan raut khawatir. Namjoon mengusap pucuk kepala Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, istriku kalau sedang khawatir manis sekali sih," ucap Namjoon.

" _Ish_ Namjoon, aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda cantik. Oh, dan tidak. Aku tidak bisa berdiam di rumah sayang. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" Namjoon memutar tubuhnya di depan Seokjin. Memastikan dirinya dalam kondisi prima untuk pergi bekerja.

Seokjin nampak terdiam sebentar, menatap Namjoon lekat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan anak-anak lalu membuat sarapan. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat dan kau mandi dengan air hangat ya?" Namjoon mengangguk mantap, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Seokjin.

"Terima kasih. Nah, sekarang Nyonya Kim dipersilakan untuk keluar sebelum kuseret mandi bersamaku." ujar Namjoon yang hanya dibalas guliran bola mata oleh Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki hari kesembilan dimana Namjoon memulai paginya dengan rasa mual yang hebat. Seakan mual masih kurang 'menyenangkan' untuk memulai harinya, belakangan ini ia juga sering merasa perutnya mengalami kram. Mual yang ia rasakan biasanya hanya muncul dipagi hari dan menghilang begitu saja saat ia akan berangkat kerja. Namun untuk urusan kram perut, itu bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Hal ini sebenarnya yang paling mengganggu bagi Namjoon. Bayangkan kram perut itu muncul tiba-tiba saat ia sedang berada dalam rapat penting yang mengharuskan Namjoon melakukan presentasi di hadapan para pemegang saham atau investor di perusahaannya. Namun pada akhirnya Namjoon mampu menyelesaikan presentasi dengan baik, meskipun sesekali ia mencuri waktu untuk sekedar memijat perutnya.

Namjoon sudah mengunjungi dokter dan menjalani sejumlah pemerikasaan. Tetapi dokter tidak menemukan tanda-tanda penyakit apapun. Kondisi tubuhnya baik, dokter hanya memberikan beberapa multivitamin untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Seokjin bingung dan sedih melihat kondisi suaminya yang nampak lelah karena harus menahan mual dan kram setiap hari.

Tetapi, di luar kondisi tubuh Namjoon yang aneh, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Seokjin keheranan. Sekarang Namjoon sering minta dibuatkan makanan yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh Namjoon untuk memakannya seperti kue atau bolu manis, pudding, bahkan masakan olahan _seafood._

Sebenarnya Namjoon masih mau memakan makanan manis. Tapi hanya dalam porsi yang sedikit dan ditemani oleh kopi pahit. Sementara _seafood_ … Seokjin tahu benar bahwa Namjoon tidak akan memakan makanan laut dengan alasan bahwa mereka terlalu imut untuk dimakan.

Saking tidak percayanya Seokjin, ia sampai bertanya tiga kali pada Namjoon tentang permintaannya tersebut.

"Mau memasak cumi-cumi, _Mom_?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Seokjin dari lamunannya. Ia mematikan keran yang mengalir, lalu menoleh pada asal suara tersebut.

"Yoongi, selamat datang. Maaf _Mom_ tidak mendengarmu masuk, dan ya, _Mommy_ akan memasak cumi-cumi untuk makan malam nanti." ucap Seokjin tersenyum. Yoongi hanya mengangguk samar sambil berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air dingin.

"Apakah akan ada tamu? Tidak biasanya kita menu makanannya _seafood_?" tanya Yoongi sebelum menenggak air minumnya.

"Tidak ada. Ini permintaan _Daddy_ -mu."

"Lagi?" seru Yoongi seraya meletakkan botol di meja dekat lemari es. Kini ia berdiri di samping Seokjin dan menatap tangan ibunya yang sedang mengeluarkan kantung tinta dari dalam cumi-cumi.

"Ini sudah kali kedua _Dad_ minta dibuatkan _seafood_. Apakah _Dad_ baik-baik saja? Maksudku, _Dad_ tidak suka _seafood_ kan?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Seokjin hanya mendesah pelan. Anak sulungnya ini memang terlalu peka terhadap suatu hal. Tentu saja hal sekecil ini pasti tidak luput dari pandangannya juga.

Seokjin tersenyum, " _Dad_ baik-baik saja kok. Seharusnya kita bersyukur karena akhirnya kita bisa makan _seafood_ tanpa harus membuat menu lainnya untuk _Dad._ Humm, mungkin ini dikarenakan _super blue blood moon_ yang akan terjadi besok malam?"

Seokjin mengerling jenaka, menyebabkan putra sulungnya terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak usah sayang, kau baru pulang sekolah. Yoongi pasti lelah, ya kan?" Yoongi baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Seokjin langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yoongi istirahat saja, _Mom_ tidak apa. Yoongi bantu Hobi menjaga Chim dan Taetae saja ya?"

Tanpa mengeluarkan bantahan, Yoongi mengangguk dan langsung melesat menuju ruang tv, di mana adik-adiknya sedang menonton kartun sore. Seokjin tersenyum pada putranya, sebelum kembali berkutat pada cumi-cumi yang sempat terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helaan napas kasar terdengar seiring suara pintu mobil yang tertutup. Namjoon memegangi sisi pinggangnya dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Kram perutnya datang lagi. Tidak cukup parah, namun tetap saja rasa sakitnya sangat mengganggu. Beruntung bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan sudah memasuki mobilnya untuk pulang.

"Perut Tuan kram lagi?" suara sang supir mengalihkan atensi Namjoon yang sedang memijat pelan pinggang kirinya. Sang supir yang sudah menyalakan mobil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Ya, sedikit kram. Tapi tidak separah kemarin, jangan khawatir."

Pria empat puluh tahunan yang sedang memegangi roda kemudi itu hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobil. Namjoon juga kembali diam, sedikit bersyukur bahwa kramnya sudah mulai mereda.

"Sudah berapa lama perut Tuan sering kram?"

"Aku tidak yakin, sepertinya sekitar lima hari."

"Maaf jika pertanyaan saya terdengar lancang Tuan, tapi apakah istri Tuan sedang hamil?"

Namjoon tersentak, "Maksudmu?"

"Saya pernah mendengar kasus yang sama seperti Tuan, sering mengalami mual dan kram perut. Tetapi itu semata-mata terjadi karena istrinya sedang mengalami hamil."

Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang supir, tetapi justru menghitung kapan terakhir kali Seokjin datang bulan. Detik itu juga mata Namjoon membulat.

"Terima kasih atas informasimu! Itu sangat membantu!" ujar Namjoon bersemangat.

Pria bersurai coklat madu itu langsung meraih ponsel yang berada di kantung celana dan mulai menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Yejin _Noona_? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kau katakan, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon lekat, meminta jawaban. Namjoon hanya menunjukkan senyum yang dikulum, membuat lesung pipinya semakin terlihat.

"Aku akan memberikan jawaban saat kita hampir sampai ke tujuan. Jadi silakan pakai sabuk pengamanmu, sayang." ujar Namjoon lembut.

Seokjin menghela napas, "Jika kau tak memberikan jawaban kemana kita akan pergi, kau akan membuatku mati khawatir karena meninggalkan anak-anak di rumah, Joon- _ah_."

"Kau tidak percaya pada Kyungmin?"

"Hei, bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, percayakan semuanya pada Kyungmin, _okay_? Aku yakin tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi di rumah. Kyungmin juga suka dengan anak-anak, kan?" ucap Namjoon. Tangannya meraih tangan Seokjin dan memberikan usapan ringan sebagai penenang.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat sekarang."

.

Selama perjalanan, Seokjin hanya menatap jalanan dalam diam. Namjoon sendiri memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan sambil sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya mobil Namjoon menepi tepat sebelum pintu masuk sebuah rumah sakit.

"Joon- _ah_ , mengapa kita ke sini? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Seokjin begitu menyadari di mana posisi mereka saat itu.

Namjoon tak lantas menjawab. Ia menarik rem tangan terlebih dahulu, melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya, lalu menghadap ke arah Seokjin. Menatap Seokjin tepat di mata cokelatnya.

"Sayang," ucap Namjoon perlahan, "Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau datang bulan?"

Sejenak Seokjin terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya kedatangan 'tamu' bulanan. Lalu mata bulatnya membelalak.

"Kau terlambat dua minggu dari siklus bulananmu, aku benar?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Seokjin tak menjawab. Malah menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"N-Namjoon…" gumam Seokjin dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Namjoon menangkup pipi Seokjin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kita akan tahu kebenarannya nanti. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Yejin _Noona_ dua hari yang lalu." jelas Namjoon sambil menggerakkan roda kemudi. Seokjin masih terdiam dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia jelas _shock_ karena baru menyadari dirinya terlambat datang bulan hari ini. Tetapi ada perasaan gembira yang tidak bisa digambarkan di lubuk hatinya.

Namjoon menggandeng tangan Seokjin erat ketika mereka berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Berjalan menuju poli kebidanan dan kandungan, lalu berhenti di meja pendaftaran.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Dokter Lee." ujar Namjoon.

Suster di meja pendafataran itu tersenyum, "Atas nama siapa?"

"Kim Seokjin."

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar, saya akan memberitahu Dokter Lee." ujar suster tersebut sambil mengangguk.

Hanya menunggu sekitar tiga menit, Suster itu telah kembali dan mengarahkan Namjoon serta Seokjin ke ruang praktik Yejin.

"Hai Seokjin apa kabar!" pekik Yejin saat mereka telah memasuki ruangan. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan memberikan pelukan ringan.

"Aku baik, _Eonnie_. Senang bisa melihat _Eonnie_ lagi." balas Seokjin tersenyum.

"Kau tak mau menyapaku, huh?" Namjoon yang berada di belakang Seokjin bersuara.

"Aku sudah menyapamu dua hari yang lalu, Namjoon _ie_." ujar Yejin sambil menjulurkan lidah. Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

"Ah mari duduk dulu. Aku sudah mendengar cerita Namjoon lewat telepon kemarin. Apa benar kau sudah terlambat datang bulan hingga dua minggu?"

"A-aku sebenarnya tidak yakin… karena Namjoon baru menanyakannya tadi pagi dan aku tidak begitu memperhatikan siklusku akhir-akhir ini." jawab Seokjin ragu. Yejin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, silakan naik ke kasur. Aku akan memeriksa perutmu."

Seokjin menurut. Ia mengikuti Yejin yang sedang menyingkap tirai kamar periksa. Sementara Namjoon hanya menatap mereka yang menghilang setelah Yejin menutup lagi tirainya.

Namjoon menghela napas. Sedikit gugup meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengantar Seokjin ke dokter kandungan. Tetap saja ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya dan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Namjoon tidak berbohong bahwa ia juga merasa takut jika Seokjin sedih karena kesibukannya akan semakin bertambah, meski Seokjin berulang kali berkata ia tidak merasa terbebani dan malah senang dengan kehadiran anak-anak mereka.

Sekian menit berselang, Namjoon masih menatap tirai itu. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara Yejin yang sesekali tertawa dan suara pelan milik Seokjin. Namjoon sedang memperhatikan kalender di meja Yejin ketika wanita bersurai sepunggung itu menyingkap tirai. Mempersilakan Seokjin keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Selamat Namjoon, kau akan menjadi Ayah lagi. Seokjin sedang mengandung sekitar enam minggu saat ini." ucap Yejin tersenyum. Namjoon membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin baru mendudukan diri sambil menyeka air matanya, terharu.

"Dan tahan sebentar pelukan bahagia kalian, aku akan memberi resep untuk vitamin agar kandungan Seokjin kuat dan beberapa vitamin lainnya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku harap Seokjin tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat dan jauhkan dia dari stress. Sisanya kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Yejin menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang lumayan sulit dibaca. Namjoon sudah mengangguk, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran. Kenapa yang menyadari kehamilanku malah Namjoon duluan?" akhirnya Seokjin menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Oh, soal itu," Yejin melirik Namjoon yang sekarang terbatuk-batuk, "Dua hari yang lalu ia menghubungiku dan bertanya tentang gejala yang ia alami… dan siklus datang bulanmu yang terlambat. Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada kalian, jadi kusuruh saja sekalian ke sini."

"Yeah ini karena cerita supir kita, Jinn _ie_. Ia berkata bahwa gejala yang kualami mirip seperti _ngidam_ pada orang hamil. Biasanya itu terjadi karena istri mereka sedang hamil." kali ini Namjoon yang menjawab.

"Yang dialami Namjoon bisa disebut sebagai sindrom _couvade_. Ada penjelasan medis mengenai hal ini, tapi sangat membingungkan dan aku sendiri lebih senang memberikan jawaban bahwa sindrom tersebut bisa terjadi karena besarnya rasa cinta kalian berdua."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan penuh rasa sayang, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sementara Yejin menatap mereka dengan senyum cerah meski dalah hati ia ingin sekali memutar bola matanya jengah. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari sana saat ini.

 _Hey_ , dokter juga manusia, bisa iri juga.

"Oh ya, kira-kira berapa lama aku akan mengalami _morning_ _sickness_ dan kram perut?"

Yejin menggedikkan bahunya, "Itu sih tergantung. Coba tanya pada Seokjinn _ie_ berapa lama ia mengalami _ngidam_."

Seokjin meringis, "…hingga akhir trisemester pertama…"

Saat itu juga wajah Namjoon memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued?**


	2. Musuh Jimin

**A BTS FANFICTION**

 **NAMJIN**

 **Family, Fluff, _a little bit boring..._**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Tuhan, aku minjem nama mereka doang.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _._**

Kim Jimin. Enam tahun. Anak ketiga dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Seorang bocah yang baik, manis, imut, berhati lembut, dan sopan. Semua orang pasti setuju akan hal itu.

Mungkin ketika pertama kali bertemu orang lain, Jimin akan terlihat seperti anak yang pendiam dan pemalu. Namun, Jimin menjadi anak yang sangat ramah bila ia bertemu dengan orang yang telah dikenalnya. Bukan hanya orang saja sih sebenarnya. Hewan-hewan seperti kucing dan anjing yang berpapasan dengan Jimin pun akan disapa oleh bocah manis itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Memiliki dua kakak dan satu adik yang jarak umurnya terlalu dekat—Jimin dan Taehyung hanya berjarak umur satu tahun—membuat Jimin menjadi anak yang murah hati. Ia dengan senang hati akan mengeluarkan semua mainan miliknya untuk dimainkan bersama dengan teman-teman. Ia juga akan membagi makanannya pada teman sekelasnya di sekolah jika ia tahu temannya tidak membawa makanan. Bocah berpipi bak mochi itu bahkan tak akan segan memberikan makanan yang ada di genggamannya untuk anjing atau kucing jalanan yang menatap makanan tersebut.

Ya. Kim Jimin, anak ketiga dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin itu bisa dikatakan malaikat karena kebaikan yang dilakukannya tanpa pamrih. Namun, dari semua kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin, hal ini tidak berlaku pada seseorang yang sudah dideklarasikan Jimin sebagai musuh besarnya.

Yoo Jeongyeon namanya.

Gadis manis berambut sebahu puteri pasangan Jihyo dan Yung Kwan yang merupakan tetangga dari keluarga Namjoon. Perbedaan umur mereka satu setengah tahun, Jeongyeon seumuran dengan adik Jimin, Taehyung. Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan mereka berdua bermusuhan. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja seakan-akan mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bermusuhan. Kedua bocah itu pun memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas jika seseorang bertanya mengapa mereka saling bermusuhan.

Yang jelas, jika salah satu diantara mereka sudah terlihat batang hidungnya, Jimin atau Jeongyeon akan saling memelototi, berteriak 'APA LIHAT-LIHAT?' dengan nada yang semakin tinggi, adu jotos, dan berakhir dengan salah satunya menangis. Tentu saja Jimin yang menangis, sementara Jeongyeon akan menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Sudah kubilangkan hati Jimin itu lembut?

.

.

.

Hari ini Seokjin memiliki janji temu dengan Yejin untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Jimin dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menemani Ibunya ke rumah sakit. Seokjin sendiri tidak keberatan, karena Jimin paling akan duduk manis, memperhatikan Ibunya dan sang dokter berbicara, atau sesekali bertanya soal benda-benda yang berada di atas meja kerja Yejin.

Jimin sudah siap dengan jaket, topi, dan sepatu ketika ia berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya bersama Seokjin sambil bergandengan tangan. Karena hari itu Namjoon sedang bekerja, jadilah Seokjin dan Jimin diantar oleh supir. Sambil menunggu sang supir mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi, Seokjin dan Jimin berdiri di pinggir jalan, dan sebuah kebetulan karena Jihyo dan Jeongyeon sedang membuka pagar, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Selamat pagi Jihyo." sapa Seokjin tersenyum. Jihyo membalas senyuman Seokjin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat pagi _Eonnie_! Mau periksa kandungan 'kah?" tanya Jihyo. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Pemeriksaan rutin. Kalian sendiri mau kemana?"

"Biasa _Eonnie_ , belanja bulanan. Bahan makanan di rumahku sudah hampir habis. Oh ya, bagaimana kondisi kandungan _Eonnie_? Apakah jenis kelaminnya sudah kelihatan?"

"Aku belum melakukan USG lagi. Mungkin dipemeriksaan selanjutnya kita baru akan mengetahuinya. Ah, bagaimana dengan Chaeyong? Apakah sudah bisa tengkurap? Ya ampun, rasanya aku ingin punya bayi perempuan juga…"

Kemudian kedua Ibu tersebut tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka. Tidak menghiraukan dua orang bocah yang tengah bertukar tatapan mematikan satu sama lain.

'Chimchim _pabo_.' ucap Jeongyeon tanpa suara, dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang memeletkan lidah.

Wajah Jimin berubah merengut tak suka.

'Joyon jelek!' balas Jimin. Mata Jeongyeon membelalak.

'Chimchim buruk!'

'Joyon gendut!'

'Chimchim bundar!'

'Joyon segitiga!'

'Chimchim pendek!'

Mata Jimin membulat besar, "JOYON JAHAT!" pekiknya lalu langsung menerjang Jeongyeon.

"Ya ampun Jimin!"

"Jeongyeon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bilang pada _Dad_ kenapa Chim berkelahi dengan Jeongyeon hari ini?" Namjoon menatap Jimin yang sedang asyik menggambar.

Namjoon baru saja pulang dari kantor saat Seokjin menghampiri untuk membawakan tas kerja miliknya, sembari bercerita bahwa Jimin dan Jeongyeon berkelahi lagi. Jimin mendapat luka cakaran di pipi kirinya karena hal itu. Jeongyeon sendiri hanya terluka di siku kanan akibat terjangan Jimin. Beruntung dua bocah itu berhasil dipisahkan oleh ibu keduanya tepat sebelum perkelahian semakin brutal.

Jimin hanya menatap Namjoon dengan mata sembabnya sekilas, lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan acara menggambarnya dalam diam. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Tidak mau bilang _Dad_ , hm?" ujar Namjoon lalu segera menggendong Jimin kepangkuan dan mulai menggelitiki perut Jimin. Anak itu menjerit sambil tertawa kencang. Memohon pada sang ayah agar berhenti menggelitiki. Namjoon akhirnya berhenti, menyisakan Jimin yang masih tersengal dengan sisa tawa yang berderai.

"Jadi kenapa anak _Dad_ berkelahi?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Jimin berhenti tertawa, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Joyon jahat. Chim dibilang pendek."

"Tapi Chim juga tidak boleh memukul Jeongyeon begitu. Kan sakit jika Chim juga kena cakar begini." ujar Namjoon mengusap pelan kulit disekitar luka Jimin, mengakibatkan ringisan keluar dari bibir Jimin.

"Lagi pula, lebih asyik berteman kan? Bisa bermain sama-sama."

"Tidak mau kalau Joyon! Joyon jelek!" seru Jimin memajukan bibirnya. Lengan mungilnya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Ey, tidak boleh begitu." Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kepala Jimin pelan.

"Pokoknya Chim tidak mau main dengan Joyon!" jerit Jimin yang menghasilkan helaan napas lelah dari Namjoon. Kalau sudah begini ya mau bagaimana lagi?

.

Tapi dibalik permusuhan diantara kedua bocah itu, ada saja perilaku mereka yang membuat para orang tua bingung. Perilaku yang hanya terjadi disaat-saat tertentu, ketika Jimin dan Jeongyeon lupa bahwa mereka adalah 'musuh besar'.

Sebagai contoh, disuatu hari, disiang yang cerah ketika Hoseok kebagian tugas menjemput Jimin di taman kanak-kanaknya. Sambil bergandengan tangan, Jimin berceloteh riang tentang teman-temannya dan Hoseok mendengarkan sambil sesekali menimpali cerita Jimin. Kakak beradik itu masih asyik mengobrol hingga suara tangisan menghentikan mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_? Itu siapa yang menangis?" tanya Jimin sambil menolehkan kepalanya, mencari asal suara.

"Entah Chim, ayo kita cari. Sepertinya yang menangis butuh pertolongan kita." ujar Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Hoseok mencari asal suara itu.

Tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan, terlihat sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang menangis terduduk di jalan beraspal dengan seekor anjing besar yang menatapnya garang.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ , itu Joyon!" seru Jimin.

"Kita harus menolong Joyon, _Hyung_! Joyon takut anjing! Itu anjingnya besar pasti tadi mengejar Joyon!" lanjut Jimin yang sekarang menunjuk-nunjuk Jeongyeon.

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Dia hanya bocah berumur delapan tahun, dan yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah anjing jenis pitbull dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Oke, coret kata lumayannya, anjing itu memang besar. Hoseok harus mengakui bahwa dirinya takut saat ini.

" _Hyungie_?!" panggil Jimin.

"Oh, eh, oke, sebentar, _Hyung_ cari batu du—lho? JIMIN!"

Terlambat, Jimin sudah berlari menghampiri Jeongyeon dengan sebuah batu besar di tangannya.

"Hush! Anjing nakal! Pergi sana! Nanti aku lempar batu!" seru Jimin sambil melambai-lambaikan batunya seperti hendak melempar.

Anjing itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan garang, tapi beringsut mundur.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" akhirnya batu itu dilempar Jimin. Tidak langsung ke arah anjingnya, meleset beberapa senti, namun membuat percikan batu-batu kecil yang ada di sana terpental mengenai si anjing. Anjing itu akhirnya berlari menjauh dengan suara kaing yang keras.

"Joyon tidak apa-apa?" ujar Jimin yang kemudian berganti menjadi desisan kala melihat luka di kedua lutut Jeongyeon.

"Hiks… sakit…" rintih Jeongyeon masih menangis.

"Ya ampun kaki Joyon! Chim antar pulang ya! Eh, tunggu. Hoseok _Hyung_! Bantu Chimchim menggendong Joyon! Joyon berat!"

Hoseok yang daritadi hanya mampu memperhatikan aksi Jimin yang bisa dibilang heroik itu akhirnya berjalan cepat menghampiri Jeongyeon dan memapahnya hingga pulang ke rumah.

Ibu Jeongyeon sangat terkejut mendapati anaknya pulang dengan keadaan lutut yang terluka dan dipapah oleh Hoseok. Bocah delapan tahun itu akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya bersama Jimin, lengkap dengan aksi penyelamatan yang dilakukan Jimin seorang diri. Jihyo sangat berterimakasih pada Jimin dan menawarkan susu kotak sebagai imbalan, namun ditolak bocah mochi itu dengan alasan bahwa menolong orang lain adalah sebuah kewajiban.

Saat Hoseok menceritakan itu pada Seokjin, sang Ibu hanya mampu memeluk Jimin sambil mengucapkan kata bangga pada anaknya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bangga karena anaknya melakukan kebaikan tanpa pamrih?

Tapi pertolongan baik Jimin hari kemarin seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi. Saat kedua anak itu bertemu, mereka berdua akan kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam, mulai meneriaki satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya kembali adu tinju. Oho, ini bukan karena Jeongyeon yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Jimin juga sama kok.

Pernah suatu ketika Jimin terjatuh dari perosotan taman bermain dengan wajah menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Jeongyeon yang melihat itu langsung berlari kesetanan ke rumah keluarga Namjoon dan menggedor pintunya membabi buta. Beruntung Seokjin saat itu sedang memasak makan malam, sehingga ia bisa cepat membukakan pintu.

Jeongyeon, dengan air mata, keringat, dan ingus yang mengalir, menceritakan kejadian Jimin yang terjatuh dengan bahasa yang berantakan. Butuh lima menit bagi Seokjin untuk mengerti maksud Jeongyeon, kemudian berlari mengikuti gadis kecil itu menuju taman.

Saat Seokjin tiba, Jimin memang sedang menangis. Dahinya sedikit lecet dengan bibir yang membengkak. Tidak ada luka parah yang tertangkap mata Seokjin saat itu, tetapi tangisan Jimin yang lumayan kencang dan Jeongyeon yang ikut-ikutan menangis membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau sedikit panik. Tetapi setelah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat yang dilakukan oleh dokter yang ada di dekat tempat tinggal mereka, Jimin tidak mengalami kondisi yang serius.

"Jadi Chimchim mukanya tidak rata?" tanya Jeongyeon polos. Gadis kecil itu masih mengikuti Jimin ke dokter meski Seokjin sudah mengantarnya pada Jihyo.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana mungkin wajah seseorang bisa berubah rata jika terjatuh, sayang?"

Gadis itu menatap Seokjin polos, "Habis kupikir muka Chimchim jadi rata kalau jatuh seperti itu. Nanti mirip tembok, kan kasihan…"

Dan Seokjin tertawa terbahak atas kalimat Jeongyeon.

.

.

.

Selang sehari sejak kejadian tolong-menolong itu, mereka akan kembali seperti biasa. Kembali meneriakkan kata-kata cacian, adu tinju hingga salah satunya menangis. Seolah mereka tidak pernah memberikan atau mendapatkan pertolongan dari salah satu diantara mereka. Para orang tua pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Jadi tolong jelaskan pada _Mom_ , kenapa pipi Chimchim bisa merah begitu?" ucap Seokjin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga bersebelahan dengan Namjoon. Bibir bocah manis itu mengerucut.

"Ini gara-gara Joyon, _Mom_! Chim cuma bilang Joyon gendutan, lalu Joyon cubit pipi Chim begini!" seru Jimin berapi-api sambil menirukan gerakan Jeongyeon saat mencubit Jimin.

Sepasang suami istri itu hanya menghela napas. Menyerah untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang perkelahian mereka lagi atau meminta kedua bocah itu berdamai.

"Biarkan saja," pikir mereka. "Nanti juga damai sendiri kalau sudah besar..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HEYHO! I'M BACK! Hehehe, sekarang nyeritain tentang Jimin dulu ya! Kehamilan Mommy Jinnie bakal ada dichap depan. Doakan saja minggu depan aku udah update… hehehe.

Yak chapter ini terinspirasi dari video yang waktu BTS dan Twice ada disatu acara music, trus pas Bangtan nyanyiin lagu spring day, Jeongyeon jadi kayak backing vocalnya. Trus ekspresinya Jimin kayak 'diem-deh-mbak' tapi Jeongyeon nggak peduli. I find that… cute? Kayak bocah ngeliatnya.

OH IYA, AKU SENENG BANGET DAPET REVIEW DARI KALIAN! Terima kasih reviewnya! Nggak nyangka banyak yang baca karena menurutku fict ini sangat pasaran temanya… Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Aku minta maaf juga karena update yang super lelet ini padahal lagi liburan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan dan sempat ada permasalahan dengan diriku. But I'm okay now! Semoga aku bisa update tiap minggu ya.

Ada yang nanya, kenapa judulnya rumah ketan? Ini… sebenernya singkatan dari rumah keluarga bangtan… jadi ketan…

Iya maaf aku nggak bisa bikin judul /nangis /dibuwang

Trus ada yang nanya juga umur anak-anak Namjoon Seokjin itu berapa sih? Hehehe, seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter, kalian bakal tau kok!

Oke ini curhatnya kepanjangan, maafkan. Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


	3. Hamil! (Part 2)

**A BTS FANFICTION**

 **NAMJIN**

 **Family, Fluff,** _ **step by step**_ **masa kehamilan(?)**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Tuhan, aku hanya meminjam nama.**

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

Seokjin bersyukur ia kembali hamil ketika umur Taehyung sudah memasuki angka empat. Seokjin tidak mau kebobolan lagi, sudah cukup Jimin yang gizinya diambil Taehyung. Sebenarnya, selain alasan itu, ada trauma tersendiri untuk Seokjin, karena pada saat melahirkan Taehyung, ia harus menjalani operasi _caesar_ karena posisi Taehyung yang terlampau _absurd_. Bukan operasinya sih yang menjadi masalah, tetapi pemulihan pasca operasinya yang sedikit menyiksa karena menghabiskan satu tahun penuh untuk pulih total.

Jadilah Seokjin, dengan sengaja, mengancam Namjoon untuk selalu memakai pengaman agar tidak ada 'bayi kejutan' seperti Taehyung. Bila terjadi, maka tidak ada jatah untuk Namjoon hingga dua tahun lamanya. Namjoon sendiri hanya mampu menurutinya tanpa bisa membantah. Daripada jatahnya hilang kan?

Pada kehamilan yang kelima ini, setiap orang yang mengetahui kabar tersebut pastinya akan memberi selamat serta decakan kagum untuknya. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan kagum karena Seokjin sanggup untuk merawat anak-anaknya sendiri dengan baik tanpa ada campur tangan _baby sitter_. Memang, Seokjin menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga untuk membersihkan rumah, tetapi dalam hal merawat anak, Seokjin memegang kendali penuh atas itu.

Seperti para ibu hamil lainnya, Seokjin mulai menjaga kandungannya dengan sangat baik. Mulai dari menjaga pola makan, berolahraga ringan, meminum vitamin tambahan, dan melakukan relaksasi agar bayinya bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Tapi diluar itu semua, istri dari Kim Namjoon ini juga memiliki sebuah harapan.

Seokjin mengharapkan anak kelimanya ini adalah perempuan.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Seokjin memiliki empat anak laki-laki menggemaskan yang tingkah lakunya sering membuat Seokjin pening. Jadi tidak salah kan jika Seokjin berharap anak kelimanya nanti adalah anak perempuan yang manis, yang bisa ia dandani sesuka hati dengan pita dan _dress-dress_ lucu yang menggemaskan?  
Membayangkannya saja kadang sudah membuat Seokjin gemas setengah mati.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin sendiri merasa optimis dengan jenis kelamin si calon bayi ini. Ia merasa ciri khas hamil anak laki-laki tidak muncul pada kehamilannya. Bayinya pun bergerak dengan teratur dan pelan. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak selalu berarti bayi dalam kandungannya adalah perempuan, sih. Tetapi mendengar penuturan Jihyo tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan bayi perempuan, membuat Seokjin sedikit banyak jadi makin berharap.

Daaan, di sinilah Namjoon dan Seokjin sekarang. Di dalam ruang praktik Yejin yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan USG. Hari ini kehamilan Seokjin sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Jika mereka beruntung, seharusnya jenis kelamin bayi mereka bisa dilihat dengan USG. Sebuah hal yang membuat jantung Seokjin makin tak karuan dan dirinya diliputi rasa galau.

"Sayang, kau bisa mematahkan jemariku jika kau menggenggamnya sekuat ini." ujar Namjoon meringis. Seokjin yang memang tanpa sadar telah menggenggam jemari Namjoon erat langsung buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku Joon- _ah_ , aku tidak sengaja."

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Sampai kau akhirnya menggenggam tanganku sebegitu kuatnya tanpa sadar?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku… hanya sedikit gugup."

"Hm? Mengapa? Bukannya kau sudah pernah melewati proses USG sebelumnya?"

"Ish, bukan itu Joon- _ah_ ," Seokjin mendecak sebal, "Aku… gugup karena kita akan mengetahui jenis kelamin anak kita hari ini. Aku masih belum siap, sebenarnya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Seokjin. Ia sudah tahu bahwa istrinya yang manis ini memang menginginkan seorang anak perempuan, bahkan ketika Taehyung masih dalam kandungan. Wajar saja, mereka telah dikaruniai empat anak laki-laki dan itu lebih dari cukup. Mereka juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak perempuan.

Namjoon kemudian menggenggam kembali jemari Seokjin, sembari memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung tangannya.

"Mari berharap yang terbaik Seokjin. Yang paling utama adalah pertumbuhan bayi kita. Semoga bayi kita tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sana." ujar Namjoon tersenyum. Seokjin baru akan menyahuti ucapan Namjoon ketika deheman lumayan keras menginterupsi mereka.

"Mari hentikan _lovey dovey_ ini sebelum aku menelpon suamiku untuk menjemputku pulang sekarang." suara Yejin yang selanjutnya terdengar oleh pasangan suami istri itu dihadiahi decakan kesal oleh Namjoon.

"Kau menghancurkan momenku dengan Seokjin, _Noona_."

"Itu bagus, karena peralatan USG-nya sudah siap dan Seokjin bisa langsung ke kamar periksa." ujar Yejin sambil melipat lengannya.

Namjoon hanya menghela napas sementara Seokjin tertawa sambil memberikan usapan pada pipi Namjoon. Pasangan dari Kim Namjoon itu kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar yang dimaksud, disusul oleh sang dokter kandungan. Namjoon sendiri baru mengikuti mereka masuk ke ruang periksa saat perut Seokjin yang sudah membulat itu sedang diolesi oleh gel khusus.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Yejin dengan tangan mengarahkan _probe_ ke bagian yang telah diolesi gel. Seokjin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat sambil menarik napas perlahan.

Lalu benda itupun mulai bergeser ke kiri dan kanan di atas kulit perut Seokjin. Gambar pada layar monitor menampilkan bentuk tak jelas yang didominasi warna hitam. Seokjin hanya menatap layar monitor di depan ranjang dengan perasaan makin tak karuan.

"Perkembangan janinmu bagus Jinnie. Ia tumbuh dengan baik. Kau mau mendengar suara detak jantungnya?" Yejin berucap dengan mata yang tak lepas dari monitor.

"Aku mau, _Eonnie_." jawab Seokjin pelan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengambil datanya dulu… baiklah, ini dia!" suara Yejin kemudian teredam oleh suara degup jantung yang bertalu cepat.

Seokjin terdiam sambil mengulum bibirnya. Menahan agar air mata yang sudah berdesakkan di pelupuk mata tak jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia terharu.

Itu suara degupan bayinya.

Bayi dalam kandungannya.

Genggaman tangan Namjoon yang tengah menggenggam jemari Seokjin mengerat. Katakanlah mereka sudah melewati momen seperti ini empat kali—dan ini yang kelima—tetapi tetap saja. Mengetahui calon anak kalian tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik di dalam kandungan adalah hal yang paling mengharukan serta membahagiakan.

"Kau Ibu yang hebat Seokjin. Kau menjaganya dengan baik." ujar Yejin tersenyum lembut. Seokjin mengangguk senang, kemudian senyumnya sedikit berkurang.

"Bagaimana dengan jenis kelaminnya, _Eonnie_?"

"Oh, kalian ingin mengetahuinya sekarang? Sebentar, aku harus melihatnya dulu." kemudian _probe_ di atas perut Seokjin kembali berputar lembut. Mencari posisi yang pas agar jenis kelamin sang janin terlihat.

"Tidak kelihatan… Oh, sebentar, ini bukan tempatnya. Sebentar, aku lihat lagi… Wah! Selamat Seokjin, Namjoon! Bayi kalian laki-laki!" seru Yejin senang.

Namjoon yang menunggu jawaban Yejin bisa merasakan genggaman Seokjin meregang. Saat itu Namjoon tahu bahwa Seokjinnya kecewa.

"Seokji—"

"Syukurlaaah…" ucapan dari bibir Seokjin memotong perkataan Namjoon. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya lalu menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

"Joon- _ah_ ," panggilnya sambil menoleh, "Anak kita laki-laki yang sehat." lanjutnya tersenyum manis. Namjoon membalas senyuman Seokjin dengan anggukan lembut.

"Baiklah, pemeriksaan telah selesai. Aku akan mencetak hasil USG-nya untuk kalian. Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat, dan jangan lupa tetap lanjutkan kontrol bulanan." ucap Yejin.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri bermarga Kim itu kini telah berada di dalam mobil, siap untuk kembali ke rumah. Namjoon, yang memang memasuki mobil belakangan, sedang memasang sabuk pengaman dan memeriksa temperatur AC.

"Jinnie, setelah ini apakah kita mau langsung pulang? Atau kau ingin berbelanja dulu?" tanya Namjoon. Namun nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari Seokjin yang tengah memandang keluar jendela. Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang istri.

"Sayang? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Tapi bukan jawaban yang didengar oleh Namjoon, namun suara isakan lirih serta Seokjin yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Joon- _ah_ …" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

"Ya ampun Seokjin?! Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Namjoon langsung berseru panik sambil melepas kembali sabuk pengaman yang baru saja ia pasang. Lengannya langsung merengkuh Seokjin dalam pelukan, mengindahkan posisi tuas persneling yang sudah menekan bagian sisi rusuknya.

"Joon- _ah_ , hiks, maafkan aku… A-aku bukan bermaksud tidak bersyukur, hiks. Tapi a-aku sedikit kecewa bayi kita laki-laki lagi, hiks. Maafkan aku Joon- _ah_." ucap Seokjin sesenggukan. Ia menenggelamkan diri pada dekapan hangat Namjoon yang kini memberinya usapan menenangkan di punggung.

Namjoon sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi sejak Yejin menyebutkan jenis kelamin bayi mereka. Jujur ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang terdengar bahagia saat mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka. Rupanya Seokjin tengah menutupi kekecewaannya, meskipun akhirnya gagal dan berakhir dalam dekapannya sekarang. Namjoon tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening Seokjin lama.

"Seokjin. Terima kasih kau sudah mau berkata jujur dan tidak memendam kekecewaanmu. Menyimpan beban pikiran tidak bagus bagi ibu dan janin dalam kandungannya. Kau juga tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang. Sedikit kecewa itu hal yang wajar. Apalagi kita memang telah memiliki empat anak laki-laki. Kau pasti ingin memiliki bayi perempuan dan mendandaninya dengan baju-baju yang lucu, kan?" Namjoon bisa merasakan Seokjin tersenyum meski wajahnya masih bersandar pada dada suaminya.

"Mungkin Tuhan memang telah percaya pada kita untuk merawat dan membesarkan jagoan-jagoan kecil kita. Maka Ia menitipkan lagi satu karena Tuhan yakin, kita mampu membesarkannya dengan sepenuh hati menjadi anak yang hebat. Sekarang mari berdoa agar _baby_ bisa tumbuh dengan baik hingga bulan kesembilan dan lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, oke?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum meski matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Namjoon lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putih Seokjin, kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di pipinya.

"Lagi pula, siapa tahu _baby_ kita yang selanjutnya perempuan, iya kan?" ucap Namjoon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Seokjin, tanpa tedeng aling langsung memberikan cubitan lumayan keras di perut Namjoon.

"Joon- _ah_ , bayi yang di dalam perut saja belum keluar! Kau sudah merencanakan yang selanjutnya?!" Namjoon tertawa kencang meskipun kini Seokjin mulai menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil.

'Tidak apa. Setidaknya Seokjin sudah tidak memikirkan kekecewaannya lagi' pikir Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu. Tak terasa kandungan Seokjin sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan. Perutnya semakin membesar, membuat Seokjin sering mengalami kesulitan dalam melakukan aktivitas. Belum lagi, kakinya sering bengkak akibat faktor kehamilan. Ia juga jadi mudah lelah dan lebih banyak beristirahat. Tapi itu semua ditanggapi Seokjin dengan santai karena ia memang sudah familiar dengan hal-hal seperti ini saat masa kehamilan.

Tanggal persalinan Seokjin sudah ditetapkan oleh Yejin. Satu minggu lagi, meskipun bisa lebih cepat atau malah mundur. Dari pemeriksaan terakhir, Seokjin bersyukur karena nampaknya, ia bisa melahirkan secara normal. Posisi kepala janinnya sudah berada di jalur lahir yang benar, tidak seperti Taehyung kemarin dengan posisi kaki malah menghadap jalur lahir. Menyebabkan Seokjin mau tidak mau melewati proses _caesar_.

Tas berisi persiapan bersalin seperti beberapa pakaian bersih untuk Seokjin dan hal-hal lain yang diperlukan pun sudah siap di pojok kamar tidur. Seokjin memang memilih untuk menyiapkan segala perlengkapannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ini dilakukan agar jika terjadi sesuatu yang genting, Seokjin bisa langsung pergi tanpa harus sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya lagi.

Saat ini Seokjin tengah bersantai sambil menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Yoongi dan Hoseok masih di sekolah, sementara Jimin dan Taehyung sedang asyik menggambar di kamar. Namjoon sendiri ada keperluan di kantor, yang membuatnya harus pergi pagi tadi. Meskipun sekarang sepertinya sang suami telah berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

Seokjin baru saja selesai makan siang dengan kedua putranya. Pekerjaan rumah sudah sepenuhnya ia berikan kepada asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah mereka. Saat ini, sambil tertawa akibat hiburan yang disajikan acara TV, ia sedang menunggu Namjoon tiba di rumah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri di area bawah perut membuat Seokjin harus duduk tegak sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Ngh… sakit…" gumam Seokjin pelan. Perlahan ia menarik napas. Berusaha membuat dirinya tetap rileks agar rasa nyeri tersebut bisa berkurang.

"Apakah harinya maju? Bukankah masih minggu depan?" Seokjin kemudian beranjak untuk meraih telepon genggamnya. Memeriksa jadwal yang tertera pada kalendar digital.

"Benar. Ah, sekalipun benar, mungkin ini baru pembukaan pertama atau kedua. Aku harus memastikan jarak kontraksinya…" Seokjin kembali duduk di atas sofa. Menahan rasa sakit akibat kontraksi sambil menyalakan _stopwatch_ pada telepon genggamnya. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada acara tv.

Seokjin hampir saja melupakan rasa nyeri akibat kontraksi, ketika rasa itu datang lagi. Lebih sakit, bahkan. Jemarinya mulai menekan-nekan area pinggul untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang datang. Kemudian tangan kanan Seokjin beralih mengambil telepon genggam di sebelahnya.

Satu jam dua menit.

Jarak antara kontraksi pertama dan kedua ini hanya satu jam dua menit. Sebuah pertanda bahwa Seokjin sudah ada dalam tahap pembukaan tiga.

Seokjin meringis nyeri karena guncangan rasa sakitnya lebih terasa dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu kemudian mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Yejin yang mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sudah mengalami pembukaan. Yejin sendiri langsung membalas pesan Seokjin untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit agar mendapatkan pantauan lebih lanjut.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mobil yang memasuki garasi langsung menyadarkan Seokjin. Ia berdiri perlahan, bersyukur rasa nyerinya telah berkurang. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut sang suami yang baru saja pulang.

"Aku pulang." ujar Namjoon bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Seokjin langsung menghampiri Namjoon. Mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di dahi, Seokjin menjauhkan diri.

Wanita bermata bulat itu hendak memberi tahu Namjoon soal kontraksinya, namun ia urungkan saat menatap wajah Namjoon yang terlihat lelah. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau ingin langsung makan siang, Joon-ah? Chimchim dan Taetae sudah makan duluan tadi, aku takut mereka menunggu terlalu lama jika menunggumu pulang." ucap Seokjin yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Namjoon.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat lapar. Rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan satu ekor sapi sendirian. Beruntung pekerjaanku bisa cepat kuselesaikan dan bisa langsung pulang." sahut Namjoon sambil mengikuti Seokjin.

"Kau beruntung Joon- _ah_ , aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu—"

"B-bukan _seafood_ kan?" ujar Namjoon merinding. Mengingat kembali saat ia mengalami ngidam yang membuatnya jadi menyukai _seafood._

Seokjin terkekeh, "Tidak Joon- _ah_. Aku membuat _seolleongtang_. Kau suka?"

"Apapun yang terbuat dari daging dan buatanmu pasti kusuka, Jinnie!" sahut Namjoon.

"Baiklah, tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan menyiapkan nasi dan sup-nya untukmu."

Namjoon menuruti perintah Seokjin untuk menunggu di meja makan. Sementara istrinya yang cantik berjalan ke sana kemari mengambilkan makan siang Namjoon. Meskipun dengan perut besar begitu, Seokjinnya melakukannya dengan cekatan. Namjoon bisa saja membantunya. Tapi mengingat dirinya hanya bisa menimbulkan kerusakan membuatnya urung.

"Selamat makan Joon- _ah_. Dihabiskan ya." ucap Seokjin sambil meletakkan makanan.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah, bersama anak-anak tadi."

Tak ada balasan, hanya Namjoon yang menunduk sebentar, lalu mulai melahap makanannya dengan senang.

"Enak?" Namjoon mengangguk kuat sambil terus mengunyah. Seokjin terkekeh. Ia menyukai Namjoon yang selalu memakan masakan buatannya dengan ekspresi senang. Membuat Seokjin merasa puas dengan hasil masakannya.

Tak berapa lama, makanan yang ia sajikan pun ludes disantap Namjoon. Diikuti dengan rasa nyeri yang kembali datang, dan Seokjin sempat lupa karena terlalu asyik melihat Namjoon makan.

"Namjoon- _ah_ …" panggilnya lirih. Namjoon yang baru selesai menenggak air minumnya menoleh.

"Ya sayang?"

"Setelah ini… antarkan aku ke rumah sakit ya…" ucapan Seokjin langsung disambut dengan mata Namjoon yang membulat.

"Sepertinya _baby_ lahir hari ini…"

Namjoon langsung melonjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Seokjin, berjongkok.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Sejak kapan kau merasa sakit sayang? Mengapa tidak menghubungiku dari tadi? Apakah sekarang kau masih merasa nyeri? Dibagian mana? Kau bisa berjalan?"

Seokjin lupa tentang bagaimana kepanikan Namjoon jika itu berurusan dengan dirinya dan si calon bayi. Ia sedikit pusing mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Namjoon.

"Sayang,"

"Apakah kita harus menuju rumah sakit sekarang? Ataukah nanti?"

Joon- _ah_ ,"

"Astaga, aku belum mempersiapkan apapun!"

"Namjoon,"

"Seokjin, apakah kita harus menghubungi orang tuaku, atau orang tuamu dulu? Atau dua-duanya?"

"KIM NAMJOON!" Seokjin menjerit, menyebabkan Namjoon langsung menoleh dan menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kenapa Jinnie? Kau merasa ada yang sakit?"

Seokjin menghela napas Panjang, lalu menangkup pipi Namjoon.

"Kau bergumam sendiri Joon- _ah_ , kau panik. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya nyeri dan ngilu. Sebentar lagi akan hilang, oke?"

Namjoon hendak mengucapkan kalimat lainnya, tetapi bungkam saat jemari Seokjin menutupi bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menghubungimu dari tadi karena memang belum terlalu sakit. Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik dari tadi. Mungkin setelah sakit ini mereda lagi, kita bisa langsung ke rumah sakit. Aku harus mengambil perlengkapanku dulu di kamar."

"Tidak Seokjin, tunggulah di ruang tv. Aku yang akan mengambil perlengkapan di kamar. Apakah Chim dan Tae akan ikut bersama kita?"

"Tentu. Oh, bisakah kau meminta tolong Kyungmin untuk menjemput Yoongi dan Hobi? Minta Kyungmin langsung menuju ke rumah sakit juga."

Namjoon mengangguk asal, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Tak lama, Namjoon terlihat menuruni tangga dengan perlahan bersama Taehyung dalam gendongan, tangan kanan memegang tas, dan Jimin yang mengikuti dari belakang sambil mengusak-usak matanya mengantuk.

" _Mom_ apakah adik Chim akan lahir hari ini?" Jimin dengan suara serak berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Sepertinya iya sayang. Doakan _Mom_ dan _baby_ sehat ya?"

Namjoon meletakkan tas dan Taehyung di dekat Seokjin, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan tergesa.

"Aku akan memanaskan mobil, kau hubungi Ibumu, oke?" ujar Namjoon sambil lalu. Seokjin hanya mengikuti arahan Namjoon sambil menahan rasa nyeri yang datang lagi.

Baiklah, sepertinya Seokjin memang akan melahirkan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar bersalin. Seokjinnya di dalam, sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan putra mereka. Di ruang tunggu itu sudah ada Kyungmin berserta keempat anaknya yang lain. Juga Ibu dari Seokjin yang tiba ketika Seokjin sudah dalam tahap pembukaan kesembilan.

Pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah. Gelisah, menunggu pintu kamar bersalin terbuka dengan suster yang memberi kabar soal istrinya. Namjoon bisa saja menemani Seokjin di dalam, tetapi ia sudah 'diusir' duluan oleh sang istri saat dirinya enggan keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak lucu ketika aku melahirkan dan kau tiba-tiba tersandung kaki ranjang Joon- _ah_. Tunggulah di luar, aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon hendak membantah, namun ketika ia memikirkan ulang kemungkinan yang terjadi, ia memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Tiga puluh menit telah terlewati begitu saja, dan Namjoon masih merasa khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Ibu Seokjin sudah beberapa kali memintanya untuk duduk. Namun kegelisahan membuatnya kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke sana kemari tanpa ia sadari

Namjoon baru saja menangkupkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan ketika suara jeritan bayi memasuki pendengarannya. Ia langsung terdiam, menatap pintu kamar bersalin yang belum terbuka.

"I-ibu," Namjoon menoleh ke arah Ibu Seokjin "A-apakah itu dari dalam?"

Ibu Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum terpampang di wajah.

Tak begitu lama hingga pintu terbuka dan seorang suster melongokkan wajahnya.

"Tuan Kim, selamat. Bayi laki-laki Anda lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Nyonya Kim juga dalam kondisi yang baik. Anda sudah boleh dipersilakan masuk." ujar suster itu tersenyum. Sang suster kemudian kembali masuk ke ruangan, dan Namjoon langsung menyusulnya.

Di dalam, beberapa suster terlihat sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa persalinan. Namjoon tidak begitu memperhatikan, karena saat itu matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Seokjin yang sedang terbaring dengan napas yang masih terlihat berat. Matanya nampak tertutup, sementara peluh masih terlihat mengalir di keningnya.

"Seokjin." panggil Namjoon lirih, namun berhasil mendapatkan atensi dari Seokjin yang sekarang membuka matanya.

"Halo Joon- _ah_. Merindukanku?" sebuah senyum lembut merekah di bibir plumnya.

Namjoon tertawa, "Sangat, Seokjin. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Padahal aku tidak kemana-mana Joon- _ah_ … Bayi kita sedang dimandikan," kepala Seokjin menoleh ke atas. Ke arah tirai tertutup dimana asal suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Seokjin mengernyit.

"Suara bayi kita kencang juga ya. Mungkin nanti jika ia tumbuh, bayi kita akan menjadi penyanyi." ucap Seokjin sambil menyeka air mata yang muncul di pelupuk matanya.

Yejin kemudian muncul dari balik tirai. Membawa sebuah gumpalan kain yang Namjoon tahu benar berisi bayi mereka.

"Selamat Namjoon, Seokjin. Bayi kalian dalam kondisi yang baik. Selamat menjadi orang tua baru untuk bayi kalian yang kelima." ucap Yejin seraya menyerahkan buntalan tersebut pada Seokjin.

Namjoon menatap bayi dalam pelukan Seokjin dengan senyuman bahagia. Bayi kecil itu sudah berhenti menangis semenjak dibawa Yejin menuju pelukan Seokjin. Kini ia menunjukkan kerutan-kerutan di dahi, dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup. Sesekali matanya juga terbuka, namun langsung menutup begitu silau menerpa penginderaannya.

"Namjoon- _ah_ kalau mau menangis, menangis saja jangan ditahan."

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang Seokjin. Nanti ketika ibuku sudah datang."

"Dasar anak mama!" ejek Seokjin tertawa. Namjoon hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi bayi kecilnya pelan.

"Sudah mempunyai nama untuk _baby_?" tanya Seokjin.

"Yup. Sudah."

"Siapa?"

"Kookie."

"Kookie? Kau memberi nama anak kita biskuit?"

"Dia manis Seokjin, mirip seperti biskuit cokelat."

"Namjoon- _ah_ yang benar saja…"

"Hehehe, bercanda sayang. Nama anak kita Jungkook. Aku sudah memikirkannya saat di luar tadi, dan saat melihatnya aku baru mendapat ide untuk memanggilnya Kookie. Kau setuju?"

Seokjin menatap bayi dalam pelukannya dengan sayang. Bayi kecil itu kini mencari tempat bersandar yang nyaman pada lengan Seokjin, lalu menguap.

"Jungkook. Nama yang bagus Joon- _ah_. Aku suka." ucap Seokjin sambil menatap sang suami. Namjoon kemudian mendekat, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"Terima kasih Seokjin. Untuk semua perjuanganmu melahirkan Kookie ke dunia. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih juga sudah bertahan menghadapi ngidam di awal bulan kehamilan Kookie, Joon- _ah_. Terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang siap siaga." ucap Seokjin menatap Namjoon lekat. Membalas senyuman Namjoon dengan senyuman paling cantik yang ia miliki.

.

 **End.**

.

.

.

Hai. Ada yang masih inget ff ini nggak ya? /ditabok

Aku nggak bakal ngasih pembelaan apapun karena ini updatenya lambat syekali. Salahku yang nggak bisa bagi waktu PLUS gampang teralihkan dari ketikan ini. Satu menit ngetik, dua jam main hp atau nonton youtube. Udah gitu semester ini aku sangat sibuk… (bohong).

Baiklah, chapter Jungkook lahir sudah di upload, terima kasih yang udah mau baca!

Review?


End file.
